Jane wants Maura to be more then her friend Part 2
by Rizzoliandisles123
Summary: In this chapter we have Maura's POv. Since i don't know how to add chapters in the story I will just have to split it in parts and upload it time by time. For now all I can see is I hope you enjoy the part 2 of this story


It had been a few weeks since Maura had spoken to Jane. Truth was she missed me her but she had to be with Ian after all he was her boyfriend. The thing that surprised her was how much she wished he was Jane, she didn't felt platonic feelings towards her best friends or did she? To do this point she didn't knew anything anymore as she sat down on her sofa watching a movie with Ian, she thought back to all the feelings that she had every time she saw Jane. She couldn't understand what it was or even why but every time she saw Jane she felt at peace and forgot all about her problems, she simply felt happy and loved. She could help feeling that way after Jane was so kind and sweet; she had that badass mask so people wouldn't push her and would be scared of her but Maura knew exactly what was underneath that mask. For some reason she loved seeing that side of Jane, the side she only shows her and no one else. Come to think of it there's a lot Jane doesn't show or do to others. She knew Jane would never do half of what she does to Maura to the guys. Which makes her wonder why does she make them? Is it because she loves her or is it because she just wants to be nice for her? For some unknown reason Maura was hoping it would be the first one. She was hoping Jane loved her. But why was she hoping that? Why did she want Jane to hold her and to be in her arms so badly? Why did she wondered how did Jane's lips taste? Why did she wondered how did they felt against her own? Suddenly all the answers to her questions hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in love with her best friend. That's why she kept wondering all that and she constantly thought about Jane and wished Ian was her. She felt bad now because she knew she couldn't keep dating Ian after realizing this. She had to finish things between them and go to Jane. She needed to tell as soon as she could. She looked at Ian with a serious look and cleared her throat.

" Ian we need to talk….." She said as she looked him in the eyes never letting the serious look on her face fall.

Ian looked at Maura and nodded slowly wondering what she wanted to talk about but he knew whatever it was it either had to do with them or something else. "Ok. What about?" He said with a concerned tone in his voice.

Maura looked at him and sighed softly. "Us. Listen this isn't working Ian. You come and go in my life. I know you will be going soon and I need stability in my life. I need to know the person I am with will not leave me and will always be by my side. You won't be by my side so whatever we had going on before... I'm ending it... I'm done Ian." She said while looking into his eyes she could feel his heart break as he listened to her and her words. She felt sorry for him but she didn't had any other choice, it was either that or leading him on and she wasn't that type of person.

Ian got up and hit her as he went upstairs to pack his bags and leave but not before turning to Maura to say. "You have no idea, what you loosing. You goddamn bitch." Ian then walked away leaving a stunned Maura behind.

Maura wasn't expecting him to hit her, so she sat there holding her now burning cheek and cried. She simply cried, she wanted to run away to leave that house. She wanted to go to the one place she knew she would feel safe, she wanted to be next to the one person that made her feel protected and that she missed with all her heart. Without thinking more about what she was going to do now, she got up and left the house. She made her way to her car, unlocking it and entered the driver's side. She put the key on the ignition and started the car. As soon as she drove away from her garage she quickly drove to the one place she knew she would be welcomed at. Jane's place. Once she parked her car at Jane's place she made her way to her door step and knocked on the door. Maura waited nervously for Jane to open the door has tears still fell from her eyes and her face still stung from being hit by Ian. When Jane opened the door she could see the surprised look on her face but she didn't care. She was now standing face to face with the women she loved and she couldn't help but to launch into Jane's arms and cry.


End file.
